Slayer Season One
by MHParry
Summary: Season one of part two to the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series. Written in 2004, after the end of BtVS and before the season eight comics. Season eight and parts of Angel do not apply to what has been written.
1. Episode 1

**Slayer Powers**

Only days after the Sunnydale incursion, the crater has been locked down by the military. Helicopters fly in the air and multiple gates along the roads that once connected to Sunnydale have been set up. Hundreds of men in containment suits, sift through the rubble. A dead demon is being carried away in a containment stretcher into a truck. A few hours later, a controlled nuclear blast occurs, destroying all evidence of the disaster scene.

Two months later, Kaitlyn CJ Perry, a young half gangsta, half punk girl is hanging out with friends. She has an older brother named Shawn who is 21 years old. Her parents are divorced and the two of them live together with their mother in the town of Maybrook, which is a hotspot for UFO, alien, crop circle and ghost activity. Most of the county is a hotspot for this kind of activity. To the north of Maybrook is Pine Bush, a well known UFO hotspot worldwide. To the south, is Warwick. Warwick was declared the paranormal capitol of the world several years earlier. Life is normal to her. Hanging outside with friends, she goes inside to get drinks. She then gets a devastating sudden migraine. Stumbling to the bathroom, she collapses. She didn't know she just became a vampire slayer. She later awakens on the couch, friends around. Later that night she noticed she was ten times as strong. Already had taken Karate, Tai Kwon Do and Kung Fu all through her childhood, she is now able to perform her fighting skill beyond what used to be possible. Kaitlyn heading to a friends house later, gets in a neighborhood fight with local wanna-be gangsters and wins in seconds. Like usual, they harassed other kids, this time making trouble for a group of young kids going to the park. Kaitlyn is now constantly wondering what is happening to her.

Meanwhile, Giles and the original group have moved to Los Angeles. That same day, the slayers were all staying at a place provided by Angel. Now finished recovering from their battle in Sunnydale, they are all training. Suddenly a semi invisible energy wave sweeps by them. All the slayers, except Buffy and Faith, fall to the ground.

Willow runs over to Kennedy and helps her up. "I don't get it... what happened?"

One girl says, "I feel so weak."

Later, at night, Giles explains to Buffy, Faith, Willow, Xander and Angel what happened. "I found out why they all um... fell down. It seems the essence of the slayer has been removed from all the potential girls."

Dawn, "Willow can put it back, right?"

Giles answers, "Its very unlikely. Uh... it seems possible the essence is a one time um... thing. These girls will have to wait for the deaths of either Buffy or Faith just to get chosen."

Willow, "I can try though. I can see if there's something I can do."

Now the middle of the night, Willow begins a spell to try to channel the essence again like when the battle in Sunnydale went down. She suddenly stops.

Buffy, "What..."

Willow, "There are slayers left. Some of the potentials didn't revert. I can feel them. The essence is still with some girls."

Giles immediately responds, "I found that the essence cannot be channeled again. We MUST find these other slayers. If the forces of darkness find out, they'll hunt them and kill them."

Dawn, "Willow, you could trace the slayers right?"

Willow says she work on a spell. Giles, Buffy and Faith gather the potentials and explain what happened to them. They begin to panic, fearing attack. Several girls state they don't want to do this anymore and say they want to go home. By afternoon, the next day nearly all the potentials fled back to their homes but a couple remained. Willow says she's detected a slayer in New York state. Giles, Faith and Willow begin to pack up to take a flight out to New York. They are just about to leave when they hear screaming coming from upstairs, where Dawn usually stays.


	2. Episode 2

**First Fight**

They all rush up the stairs to Dawn's bedroom, Buffy inside panicking, searching the room.

Willow, "What happened?! Buffy! What happened?"

Buffy continues searching the room, "I was talking with Dawn, she started to glow and then she was gone! Then a green orb appeared..."

Buffy drops down and cries.

Xander, overhearing her, "Oh, no. That's not possible..."

Willow starts a spell, her eyes go all black. After a couple minutes she stops. Willow's eyes tear up. Buffy gets up and throws a chair. Later, Giles, Faith, Angel, Xander and Willow discuss the possibilities.

Faith, "Someone definitely turned her into that key thing."

Giles, "Who would do that? And how? It requires great skill and power to do such a thing."

Xander, "I know who. I'd be a pissed off demon too if you destroyed a hellmouth and killed The First. We killed Satan. Someone's out for revenge."

Giles, "We need to locate the remaining slayers before the demons do."

They all prepare to pack up and leave again.

Buffy decides to stay behind in Los Angeles, "I'm um...I'll be staying here. With Angel."

Willow, Faith, Xander and Giles make sure Buffy is okay and leave to get to a flight. Meanwhile Kaitlyn has met her first vampire. She was attacked while walking home from a friend's house at night. She fights off the four attackers. One tries biting her but she throws it and it slams down onto a fence. The wooden fencing slices through it. The vamp dusts.

"Vampires?" Kaitlyn asks, confused.

"Yea, vampires, now just give up fighting and die." One says.

Kaitlyn fights them and eventually wins. Tired and slightly injured by cuts and bruises she heads home. She arrives home and cleans herself up and goes to bed. Meanwhile her older brother Shawn is coming home from work at his car customization shop and hits a man with his car. He gets out and sees the man lying there but it jumps up, vamps out and hisses at him and run-limps away.

Shawn, "What the hell was that? Damn, I hate this town."

Giles and the others arrive at Stewart International Airport in Newburgh, New York. They get to a hotel and Willow again does a spell. She manages to get a closer reading of where the slayer energy is coming from. Its somewhere in the current county they're staying at, further spells and investigation will help track down this girl, hopefully before the demons do.


	3. Episode 3

**Demons**

****

Kaitlyn is at school and its lunch time. She heads back to her classroom to get a bag she left behind. She enters the room, most of a hallway is empty. Suddenly the lights flicker and an evil force starts to emerge from under the floor. Three demons come out from the floor and the lead one growls.

Kaitlyn looks at the three beings, "Holy crap..."

She goes to turn for the door and a vampire enters. Meanwhile, Willow detects a local paranormal disturbance while meditating, trying to locate the new slayer. With a rental car, Willow and Faith speed over to investigate. The disturbance, coming from a local school. They get to the scene and Faith runs in the school and looks around, Hearing a banging from the lower floor she heads down and enters a hallway.

Faith spots a vampire, "Hey!"

The vamp looks, "Oh shit.."

Faith throws a wooden stake which streaks right into the chest of the vampire. It dusts. As Faith rushes in the classroom, Kaitlyn is fighting off the demons. Kaitlyn throws a desk, which a demon blocks. It goes to punch her, she ducks. Faith scissor kicks a demon and smashes a chair on another. The third demon swats Faith, she crashes into a bookshelf. Kate grabs her teacher's weights that he always left in front of the room. She takes off the individual weights and throws them like frisbees at a demon. It stumbles back. She takes the bar and twirls it several times and cracks a demon in the head. Faith gets up and grabs the third demon and snaps its neck.

Faith, "Hey, I'm Faith. You must be the slayer we're lookin' for."

Kaitlyn, "Slayer?"

They hear yelling coming from upstairs, people rushing down to see what the commotion is.

Faith goes to jump out the classroom window, "Meet me out front when you get outa school."

She leaves. Kaitlyn rushes out of the classroom and into another. The school police officer and several teachers rush into the hallway and into the classroom the fight took place. Kate sneaks out the other room and runs upstairs. After school, Kate and Faith meet and Giles arrives with Willow to tell her what is going on. Kaitlyn is now a slayer. As the days go by, Giles, Faith and Willow move into a nearby residential neighborhood in Kaitlyn's hometown of Maybrook so they are close by to her. Giles soon gets a job as a librarian at her school. Giles teaches Kaitlyn what he knows about slaying and Faith helps with training. They explain her powers and ability and tell her what her new life responsibility is. He shows her weapons and tactics she can use to fight vampires, demons and other beings easily. Kaitlyn, already into the paranormal and paranormal investigation, reads up on lots of slayer material. Giles then gets the group together at Kate's home, Buffy and Angel flew out to meet. He explains he received a phone call two days ago. Giles says that Council members from around the world that hid, have come out of hiding and started up the Council again. He shows everyone new weapons to the slayers. A wooden bullet gun. It works exactly like a normal firearm except the bullets are wood, covered in a thin layer of aluminum that melts away at the pull of the trigger by the heat generated, leaving a wooden projectile soaring at it's target. Kate receives a duffel bag of weapons and hides them under her bed. The new Council sends Giles a report on worldwide damages. It turns out, several demons, friends of The First, demanded revenge for the loss of both the First and Satan the Devil. The Council destroyed these demons, so no further attacks should occur against the slayers. In total, over 100 Council members died. Over 250 potential slayers were killed at the Sunnydale incursion and by Bringers worldwide. Reports have come out that Satan himself was killed at the Sunnydale hellmouth incursion. But, Satan's second in command has taken power over the forces of darkness. They have attempted to find further information, only this demon's name was found. Karolyktal.


	4. Episode 4

**Vampire Hunting**

Buffy and Faith take Kaitlyn out to patrol the neighborhood. They find a few vampires around and slay them. Kaitlyn is becoming stronger and better at her new duty. The local vampires are also learning of her presence and also prepare for future meetings with the new slayer. Buffy tells her the basics of patrolling and what to do. Kaitlyn's strength is slowly getting stronger than Buffy though. Buffy later tells Giles this and he tries to figure out why.

Giles, "Stronger? Than you? That's absolutely preposterous."

Buffy, "I'm aware of that. But it's true. She's getting really good, really quickly."

Willow finds information in Council documents about a girl who will be like no other previous slayer, "I did find this."

Giles looks, "I've seen this before, I believe it describes Buffy."

Willow finds another inscription in a stuck page.

Giles reads it and responds in awe, "My lord."

Kaitlyn may be the chosen one who will finally destroy all the forces of Darkness. Kaitlyn just may be the Chosen Slayer who has the ability to save Earth from the war between good and evil in the Revelations of time. Throughout the next few days, Buffy, Faith and Giles take turns training Kaitlyn. Giles and Willow also prepare to find a new location to set up a new Magic Shop and training location. Willow moves into her own house and plans to go back to college. Giles and Xander live together at one house and Willow and Faith live together at their own. Buffy and Angel head back to Los Angeles.


	5. Episode 5

**Resistance**

It has been a couple months since this all began. One day, Kate, going home from school, sees school bus number B36 drives off it's route and disappears. Listening to her gut feeling, Kate tells the bus driver to follow B36. The bus driver listens, being decent friends with Kaitlyn. Kate tells her something might be wrong. They follow, repeatedly trying to make contact with the bus over the radio. B36 is driven out to an abandoned farm. Kaitlyn tells her bus driver to park and wait. Kate runs over to the barn where the other bus pulled into. She sneaks in and sees a group of vampires there. The bus was hijacked by vampires. She rescues two kids and they run out to the other bus. Kate goes back and finds the other people drained of blood. She fights the vampires. She kicks one vampire out into the sunlight. It gets up and walks back in laughing.

Kate looks at the vampire, "Um...sunlight... damn..."

She fights the vampire and dusts it herself. She wonders for a second and guesses somehow they are now resistant to sunlight. Kate gets back to her bus and the bus driver had called police. Police, fire and EMS crews arrive. Reports are taken and Kaitlyn, covering for her actions says the kidnappers must have run away. Slayers Council members acting as government officials, arrive to remove any evidence of Kaitlyn's actions and drive her away and home. When she gets home, she calls Giles. Everyone rushes to her house and Kaitlyn explains what happened.

"Sunlight resistant? Damn." Faith picks up a weapon. "Looks like we gotta patrol day and night now."

Giles responds, "The situation is much bigger than that. If these things can walk in daylight, no one is safe. We must hope this is an isolated incident and that we deal with this fast. I'll contact the Council, see what they think."

Kaitlyn to herself, "I become a slayer the moment these things can also walk in day."

Willow, "I'll call Buffy and Angel. They'll need to know now."

Xander, "If vampires can walk in daylight, wouldn't we be seeing a huge massacre everywhere, now?"


	6. Episode 6

**Dream Demon**

The last few days in Maybrook, people have been dying at random. Police and Coroners have not found why these people are dying. Willow, now working at a the nearby hospital as a tech has gotten hold of the medical examinations of the dead people and found that the brain cells were fried as if they had the energy sucked out. She felt the presence of some paranormal energy and took a small scraping of the brain matter and stuck it in a tube and hid it in her pocket. After work she came back home and studied the cells. Meanwhile, more people were dying. Kaitlyn and Faith patrolled nightly and found nothing different than vampires. Willow finds traces of paranormal energy that matches the energies of a demon that lives by feeding off the human mental energy generated by dreaming.

Willow, "This demon feeds off REM sleep generated energy. When you dream the demon basically eats the dreams but this kills your brain in the process."

Kate asks, "How do we kill it."

Xander, "We'll have to go to sleep and hope it attacks?"

Giles, "Actually, that's not a bad idea. We can go to one of the victims homes and let Xander go to sleep."

Xander, "Hey, no, no, no, I'm sick of being everyone's butt monkey, remember?"

Willow, "I'll perform a spell that when it feeds, it'll solidify so you can fight it."

That night, they go to a recent victim's home and Willow does the spell. Xander goes to sleep. They all wait outside. Using Kaitlyn's paranormal investigation equipment, they have Xander on video camera. The demon suddenly appears and solidifies. Kaitlyn and Faith run in and fight it.

Xander, "God dammit, that is the last time I'll be bait. Stupid demon ruined my dream."

Suddenly someone jumps in through a window and tackles the demon. The attacker snaps the demon's neck and rips it's head off. The demon dies.

Laughing, the attacker turns around, "Heard I'd find you here."

The man de-vamps.

Kaitlyn pulls the wooden bullet gun, yelling, "Vampire!"

Faith stops her and asks, "Spike?"

Giles, "Oh hell, what do you want?"

Spike, "Lookin' for a new place to stay at... I like this town. Plenty of demons to rip apart."


	7. Episode 7

**WHO DUNNIT**

It has been a few days since many killings started and Giles and Willow find out that a small group of witches in the area have been bringing the vampires to life in Maybrook. Kaitlyn and Faith go out to patrol to watch for suspicious spells being done. They run into several vampires. The two fight and dust them all. Nothing found. The next night they go out again, find vampires and kill them. This time they see a cloaked person run out from a cemetery and follow. The person runs into a house. Kate follows and sees inside, three women doing a spell. Faith runs in and the three stand up. One starts chanting, Faith goes to punch the chanter out. Another raises her hand and a pile of knives rise into the air. Kaitlyn throws a hair-held blade, it streaks into the chest of the one witch. The pile of knives fall down. Faith starts fighting the witches. They kill the witches after a vicious fight with them. Even though they defeated the witches, they used a highly advanced magic to bring out the vampires. Even Willow is unable to end the spell. Everyone decides to just fight all the vampires whenever they pop up until there are no more to kill.


	8. Episode 8

**Cyclops**

Kaitlyn goes out on patrol alone and runs into a demon. She tries to fight it but can't hurt it so she tries her wooden bullet gun and that fails too. Kaitlyn runs and calls Faith and she rushes over to help. Even Faith is ineffective. They flee. They get back to the house.

Faith, "New demon in town. A big friggin' demon."

Giles starts research on it. Willow finds its a Cyclops Demon. You have to destroy it's eye. That night, they go out to find it. Kate and Faith with Spike enter the forest and they run into it. They fight it and keep trying to get at it's eye.

Spike is thrown off the demon and a branch stabs through his chest. "Holy, hell!"

The branch just missed his heart. They run away and the demon chases them down into the park. Giles arrives and gives Kate the newest weapon from the Council. Faith grabs a crossbow and shoots the demon in the eye, its roars but keeps coming. Giles goes to show Kate how to use the weapon but she already knows how to use one. It's a hellfire bullet gun. The gun also fires wooden bullets.

Giles, "Be careful not to shoot yourself or friends with it. Those bullets vaporize any target they hit by bursting it into flames."

Kaitlyn aims and fires on the Cyclops demon. It burns up and small ashes fall to the ground.

Kate pops the shell out of the gun and says, "M4A1, standard issue, U.S. military."

Faith, "That's a hot look for you."


	9. Episode 9

**Spreading Threats**

Kate responds to a warning that people are being killed in the village of Campbell Hall. She goes alone and kills off a nest of vampires. Because of her excellent work and the reports from Giles, the council gives Kate a gift to help with fighting the vampires. Now that vampires are popping up all over Orange County, Kaitlyn receives a new car. A white, hooked up, Acura Integra speeds up the street and slams on the brakes in front Giles house. Willow, Spike, Faith and Xander, stand there. Giles gets out and so does Kaitlyn.

Giles cleans his glasses, "Remind me to never drive with you."

Faith runs over, "Why didn't I get a car?"

Spike, "Maybe because you were evil...like me."

Kate now can cover a much larger area and be more effective against the vampires. To explain to her mother how she got a car, the Council poses as a prize committee over the phone and claims Kaitlyn has won the new car. Shawn is curious to see what his little sister is into so he finds her hideout and realizes that he really did see a vampire that one night. He's not sure how to confront her so he waits.


	10. Episode 10

**Rise Of The Dead**

About a month later Kaitlyn is driving to school and on her way finds a person that has been injured on the road. She stops to help but, the person dies and comes back as a killer zombie. She kills it and speeds to the school. On her way she sees hundreds of zombies heading to the school so she gets to the school and warns Officer Walls. He laughs and stops, noticing Kate is serious.

"You're not messin' with me are you?" He asks.

Knowing Kaitlyn is an excellent student and has no history of lying disorders he decides to go with Kaitlyn. Kate and Officer Walls drive out to where these zombies are. He freaks out as hundreds of insane creatures charge toward them and they begin to shoot down as many zombies as possible. They notice they will be overrun so they head back to the school. Kate calls Willow to come and help and she responds. Willow rushes to the school, watching as people are attacked on the streets. Giles soon finds out what caused this. It was a spell. Faith rushes in Giles' house, firing back out the door with a hellfire gun.

Faith, "There's zombies everywhere!"

She slams and blockades the door. Willow arrives at Kate's school but stops and watches as hundreds of zombies roam the outside. She summons a glowing light to guide her to where the person who performed the spell is. Kaitlyn runs out and goes with Willow to find the person that did the spell. They arrive at a house and Kaitlyn sneaks up and kills a zombie. She looks in through the windows and sees a half human, half demon inside. She breaks the door and runs in and the demon man attacks. Meanwhile, Xander is at work at a construction site and climbs to the second floor of a building being built. The zombies can't reach him.

He takes a nail gun and fires at the zombies, "Why can't I have a normal job?!"

He keeps firing at them as they try to climb up. Back at Giles' house, Faith and Giles shoot zombies with crossbows and hellfire guns.

Giles, "I was informed that zombies didn't eat flesh. Good lord, these things are crazy."

Meanwhile,

Spike walks outside from his apartment, "What the..."

Several zombies run by, screaming. Spike smiles and continues walking and heads down the street. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn fights the demon and kills it and the spell breaks. All the zombies suddenly drop to the ground and disappear, people injured suddenly return to normal. Kate gets back to school and Officer Walls agrees to keep it silent and joins up with the slayers after hearing the explanation. Kate gets home and is surprised to find out her brother Shawn found her hiding place where she hides all her vampire slaying stuff. She walks in her room, he is sitting there on her bed, sharpening her stakes because he became bored waiting for her to come home.

Shawn, "Ooga Booga... What is this stuff?"

She is forced to explain and Shawn tells her how he had actually seen a vampire before. He joins the slayers and the council in their fight against the forces of darkness.


	11. Episode 11

**Vampire Bank Robbery**

Kate works and trains with Faith at Giles' house. Then Kate's mother asks her to go drop off a check at the bank. Kaitlyn goes and before walking into the bank, she notices the bank is being held up by vampire robbers. She quickly responds with wooden bullet gunfire and kills the vampires. She then flees before anyone sees who fired the shots that killed the vampire robbers. Meanwhile Willow and Giles continue to find out if Kaitlyn really is the Chosen Slayer. Giles finds in an ancient language that a person will destroy all evil in the end days. He then finds a book with the inscription, Yrrep Nyltiak on it. Inside it is all about the end of days, final fights, evil forces and other related things.

Kate runs into Giles house and says, "A bunch of vampires just tried robbing a bank."

Giles, "Really? That's odd."

Xander, "What would vampires need money for?"

Spike, "Well there genius, we can walk in daylight now..."

Willow, "Yea, they could buy stuff and do stuff...and stuff... I'll go back to researching..."

Spike leaves. Spike walks to the nearby bar and instantly looks at the back corner.

He walks over to the table and sits down. "Figures."

The men there ask, "What do you want?"

Spike, "No different than Sunnydale... always hiding indoors like sodding losers."

The one man vamps out, "What, you came from Sunnydale? And we aren't losers, just planning what to do next."

Spike, "Plotting are we?"

A second vampire, "Yea, our bank bust just got ruined, we need to get money to get a hold of some powerful stuff. We just might..."

Vampire One, "What do you care what we do?"

Spike, "As a fellow vampire I was looking for a... crew to get in with. I'm new out here."

A woman walking by stops and looks at Spike.

Spike, "What? It's a gang, the Vampires."

The third vampire, "He, he, he, good cover."

Vampire one, "Shut up. Well then, join in, we're going to kill the slayers."

Spike arrives at Giles house and tells what he found out. Faith grabs her weapons and walks out. She comes back in, grabs Spike and walks out. Kate runs and follows. They return to the bar and wait for the vampires to leave. They follow the vampires to a house in Campbell Hall. There, the three sneak in the house and see the vampires making a deal with two demons. The demons hand over a glowing glass orb. The vampires then pull out shotguns and kill the demons.

"Shit." Kate runs, Faith and Spike follow.

They follow the vampires to another house. They watch again, this time there are more vampires.

Kate, "Not good?"

Faith, "Nope, tougher but more fun."

They run back to the car and get weapons. Kate grabs the hellfire gun, Faith grabs two Sai knives, Spike pauses and takes a stake. They run in and Kaitlyn opens fire, shooting vampires, they burn up. Faith slashes through two vampires while Spike beats the crap out of one. Vamps run down from the upstairs, Kate shooting them. One comes down with a shotgun. Kate flings out a blade that is holstered in her hair, hitting the vampire in the eye. She runs up and kicks the gun and catches it. She dusts two vampires. Spike and Faith kill three others. Kaitlyn goes up the stairs, a vampire jumps out, she shoots it in the chest, the blast so close, the heart is blown out the back and the vampire dusts. They grab the orb and return to Giles house.

He inspects it and says, "It can activate an ancient spell of evil power. The orb must be destroyed."

They find the correct spell and destroy the orb.


	12. Episode 12

**CEDAR POINT**

****

It's spring break and Kaitlyn is on vacation with her brother, mother and grandma. They went out to Cedar Point, Ohio; a theme park on the Lake Erie coast. During her stay, she notices some skeletons set up to look like a western scene. She also notices that they move. Though they were supposed to move, she noticed something was just suspicious. They moved strangely so Kate returns to the park that night to investigate. While sneaking in, she runs across a path and crashes into a guy that snuck in too. He swings out a small sword, Kaitlyn pulls out her double bladed switch blades. He says his name is Don.

Don, "Vampire hunter too?"

Kate, "You hunt vampires?"

Don, "Yea, I've been doing it for years. I live in Cleveland and read on an internet forum that this place is haunted by spirits."

Kate, "Hm. I was here to check... out some weird skeletons."

Don, "Haha, those are fake."

The two head over to the skeleton scene and now the skeletons are walking around.

Don, "They aren't supposed to do that."

Kaitlyn runs in and kicks one. It turns around and roars. Kate takes it's head and throws it in the water nearby. The skeleton drops. The others attack. Don runs in and the two fight them. They kill all the skeletons. More crawl out from the ground, roaring. Don slices them with his sword. Kate watches him.

Don, "Never gets boring."

Kate, "You're skilled, how'd you learn about vampires and stuff?"

As they leave they talk. Don gives Kate his phone number and AOL screen name. On return from her vacation, Willow checks out history there. It ends up that the skeletons were real skeletons that came back to life. The Cedar Point park was a colony during the 1700's. The colony was raided by native Americans and all the people were killed and cursed. The skeletons were regaining their energy after they were disturbed by the construction of Cedar Point. The skeletons were preparing to come to full strength life and eventually try to get revenge and kill everyone.

Giles, "So, there are vampire hunters in Cleveland? That's good news indeed."


	13. Episode 13

**SHAWN'S DIFFERENT**

Kaitlyn and Faith are out shopping. Willow locates a nearby and threatening vampire nest and asks Shawn to check it out. He agrees and goes out to the house where the nest is. He never comes home. For the next few days they tried calling his cell phone, with no response. Shawn did not return. Kaitlyn and the others have tried searching for him. Not much longer in the week, Giles calls Kate saying that vampires are attacking the Galleria Mall in Middletown. She responds with Spike, Willow and Faith and finds a large crew of vampires massacring the food court of the mall. Security opens fire but no effect. Kate, Spike and Faith rush in and start killing the vampires. Kaitlyn dusts one and turns around and sees her brother Shawn. He is now a vampire, leading a crew of vampires.

Kaitlyn, "Why?!"

Shawn walks up to her, "Man, I feel so much better now. Ah, woot! You should try..."

Tearing up, she punches him in the face, "Don't do this."

He smiles and shoves her over a table. He jumps up and kicks her back.

Kate gets up and throws a chair at him, he blocks it and jumps down, "Come on. Join me to the dark side of the force. Ha ha ha."

Kaitlyn roundhouse kicks him and they start to fight. Faith goes to help but Giles stops her. After fighting with him for several minutes, she finally knocks him out, they get him home. They tie him down and he wakes up. Willow begins working on a spell that returns Shawn's soul back. She starts the spell and he begins mocking her and the others. She finally returns it. After a week of recovery, he decides to use his new abilities to fight the forces of darkness. It is later found out that Shawn had killed 45 people as a vampire. They keep close watch of him.


	14. Episode 14

**ASSASSINATION**

Not long after Shawn turns to the good side, a new breed of advanced vampires called Assassin vampires appear. Kaitlyn is home alone, her brother out with friends, mother at a religious meeting. Suddenly the door is kicked down and vampires storm Kate's house. A group of assassin vampires attack. She jumps up from the couch and bolts upstairs, they chase. She runs to her room and slams the door shut. The assassin vampires bang on the door. One punches through it and rips a hole. Kate tries to reach for a hellfire gun while holding the door closed. She decides to just dive for it. The door smashes open, Kaitlyn firing. Two vampires burn up. The others flee. Kate gets up, slowly exiting the room, watching for vampires. She gets to the stairway and slowly heads down. A vampire jumps up and tackles her. Kate throws it off and fires. She continues down and kicks as a vampire comes up from behind. It crashes through the rear glass sliding door. Another drops down from the upstairs. She fight it, slashing it's throat. She slams the vampire on the floor and shoots it in the back of the head. It burns up. Tired and worn out, she calls Giles and Willow. They investigate the existence of a vampire that can enter a home without needing invitation. Kate describes them. They were not Uber Vamps. It ends up that these vampires are normal vamps, given super strength.

Giles, "Oh dammit. That orb. It must have been used."

These vampires are deadly and are never alone. Assassin vampires were thought to have been wiped out in the early years of the A.D. time period. The orb itself was lost in the 200s A.D.


	15. Episode 15

**Wynn**

During last period at school a man kills the school entrance monitor and heads down to the hallway. The man walks in Kaitlyn's class acting as a parent signing out a student. Kate, not thinking it was a vampire continued to do her work. The man asked to see a student named Timothy Wynn. After the teacher gave a hard time the man vamped out. Immediately Kaitlyn jumps up to fight it. After a few minutes of fighting, she dusts it. Using a magic made by Willow, Kaitlyn flashes away the memory of the vampire attack from the class. Kate calls Giles to tell him about it and immediately Giles gets Willow to find out why the assassin vampire needed Timothy Wynn specifically. Kate gets home from school and Willow explains that in England in 1250 there was a slayer named Alysia Wynn. She killed a highly important demon and stalled Armageddon for centuries. Ever since, the vampires wanted to kill the Wynn family line. With more run-ins with these assassin vampires, Giles is getting worried about the safety of everybody. Then he gets word of a horrible event. All the potentials that aided in destroying Sunnydale have been killed by assassin vampires. Council agents used to protect the potentials were killed as well. Willow fears the worst about Kennedy.


	16. Series Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a trademark (TM) and copyright (©) to Fox and its related entities. This story series, its writer and any content in these stories relating to "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" are not authorized by Fox. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its characters, artwork, photos, and trademarks are the property of Twentieth Century Fox, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and/or the WB Television Network, UPN. The information on this, and adjoining, pages is provided solely as an entertaining resource. No copyright infringement is intended nor implied.

Slayer is hereby copyrighted to it's writer, M. H. Parry and the rights to use, reproduce and distribute are hereby given to Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century Fox, UPN, WB/CW and Mutant Enemy. All of Slayer is meant to be entertainment, no copyright infringement is intended nor implied.


End file.
